Pachycephalosaurus
Pachycephalosaurus ("pak-ee-SEF-uh-lo-SAWR-us", meaning "Thick-Headed Lizard") is a small territorial prehistoric dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period that were added in Build 5.3. They are the only pachycephalosaurids in the game (noteable for their large 'dome' shaped heads), and are the smallest herbivore dinosaur in the mod. They are approximately 1 block tall at the hump of their back and 1.2 blocks tall at the top of their dome; their length is around 4 blocks. There is no size difference between genders, but males can be differentiated by their bright red dome and their brighter spotted pattern. Baby pachycephalosaurs are 0.1 blocks tall, are the same model as an adult, and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Pachycephalosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, while having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the pachycephalosaur can be created by right-clicking a Bio-Fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a pachycephalosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed with any light source. BEHAVIOR Pachycephalosaurus are fairly fast-moving mobs that cannot break blocks as they are too small, despite their dome. They are herbivores, and will automatically search for and eat any nearby plants and leaves. They are herd animals, and will defend each other when attacked. Pachycephalosaurs can be dangerous when provoked. They will lower their heads and hit the attacker with their dome. They will also become incredibly quick, much faster than a sprinting player A good strategy is to jump into water, as the pachycephalosaurus will usually refuse to follow. When alone, they are vulnerable to the allosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and the tyrannosaurus. When in water, their predators are liopleurodon and mosasaurus. Baby pachycephalosaurs are vulnerable to a wider array of predators as well. Pachycephalosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult pachycephalosaurs' can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Pachycephalosaurus are tamable dinosaurs. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player is not in this range, it must be forcibly tamed with a whip. It can be ordered by right-clicking it with a stick. RIDING Pachycephalosaurus are rideable when tamed and fully grown. Right-click it with a whip to get on. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, they are very fast, however as they cannot break blocks they can get stuck on obstacles. They are generally unresponsive when in water. FEEDING Pachycephalosaurus are herbivores which will seek out and eat ancient ferns, flowers, grass, and leaves. They can eat items dropped on the ground, be hand-fed any kind of seeds, apples, melons, bread and wheat, potatoes, carrots, sugar, cookies, and cake, or eat from a feeder if one is in sight. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY MA7rrCa.png|Pachycephalosaurus preview Pachycephalosaurus_DNA.png|Pachycephalosaurus DNA Pachycephalosaurus_Egg.png|Pachycephalosaurus egg 2018-04-28_18.38.50.png|two male pachycephalosaurs about to engage in combat UpcomingPachycephalosaurus.png|The new Pachycephalosaurus model coming in a far future update. 2018-05-07_13.50.54.png|a male pachycephalosaurus basking in the sun 2018-05-07_13.56.16.png|two male pachycephalosaurs fighting over territory 2018-08-09_14.56.47.png|A male and female pachycephalosaurus. 2018-08-09_18.53.57.png|A pachycephalosaurus about to meet her untimely end. 2018-08-21_22.38.29.png|A male pachycephalosaurus and a female pachycephalosaurus in the forest. 2018-10-21_18.45.10_2.png|A male and female pachycephalosaurus sleep next to their clutch of eggs. 2019-03-12_13.29.14.png|Two pachycephalosaurus playing with a ball 2019-03-14_10.37.00.png|A herd of pachycephalosaurus Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.25.00.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-08-17_18.18.40.png|Some pachycephalosaurus relaxing in a large lake with some other creatures Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur